1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods and mechanisms for clock timing in networks.
2. Description of Related Art
Time-Division Multiplexing (TDM) is a type of (typically) digital multiplexing in which two or more signals or bit streams are transferred apparently simultaneously as sub-channels in one communication channel, but physically are taking turns on the channel. The time domain is divided into several recurrent timeslots of fixed length, one for each sub-channel. One TDM frame consists of one timeslot per sub-channel. After the last sub-channel the cycle starts all over again with a new frame, starting with the second sample, byte or data block from the first sub-channel.
Some circuit emulation solutions enable recovery of a clock from an Ethernet stream. Following this recovery of the clock, some systems use that clock to directly time a TDM port associated with the Ethernet stream. Thus, improvements in the operation of clock recovery from an Ethernet stream, and improvements in the timing of TDM ports associated with Ethernet streams are desirable.
The foregoing objects and advantages of the invention are illustrative of those that can be achieved by the various exemplary embodiments and are not intended to be exhaustive or limiting of the possible advantages which can be realized. Thus, these and other objects and advantages of the various exemplary embodiments will be apparent from the description herein or can be learned from practicing the various exemplary embodiments, both as embodied herein or as modified in view of any variation which may be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, the present invention resides in the novel methods, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described in various exemplary embodiments.